The Breeze After the FAYZ
by Person O' Fun
Summary: This is a one shot about the breeze after the FAYZ. SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read Light yet DON'T READ THIS! Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hey this is my first story I've ever written for the Gone series and I'm really proud of it! It is about my absolute favorite character in Gone, the breeze. I know many people were deeply saddened by the Breeze's tragic death in Light, especially me *Sob Sob*. That is why I wrote this story, to celebrate the life and come to terms with the death of a true hero. I really hope you like it. In this story I decided to use Rick Riordan's, author of the Percy Jackson series, idea of what the underworld is like. I just didn't make it a crossover because it doesn't have any of the characters or plot. I don't own the Gone series or the Percy Jackson series. Please read and review! RIP to my home-girl the breeze. :"( **

The Breeze didn't know how long it had been since she had died. It could have been months, years, maybe even seconds. Time passed differently in the underworld. But did the Breeze care? Hell no!

The breeze had never been strongly religious, she never thought much about death either, but that wasn't ever really a problem to her. Before the FAYZ started the breeze had always thought she would have a long life. Then once the Breeze was in the wacko bubble of death, hunger, and all things terrible, she didn't have time to ponder philosophical questions like what comes next. She was too busy kicking ass.

Therefore, when the breeze died she was thrilled by how amazing afterlife was. Since she had saved so many lives in the FAYZ she was rewarded by being allowed into Elysium. They said that she could try for another life but she refused. She didn't ever want to be anyone besides the Breeze. Plus, Elysium was pretty cool. You could do whatever you wanted.

The Breeze was informed by one of her fellow dead people that there were four different places you could go once you died. There was Elysium, where heroes went. Then, there was the fields of Asphodel where average people went. There was also the fields of punishment, there were a lot of fields in the underworld, too many in breeze's opinion. The fields of punishment is where evil people, like Penny, went to be punished for their sins. Then last and definitely least there was Tartarus where monsters went.

The Breeze often wondered if Drake was considered a monster, she hoped he was. He deserved whatever form of torture was in Tartarus. Even if he wasn't, she was still thrilled by the thought of Drake being punished in the fields of punishment.

Breeze was really happy with her life even though it was short. There were just a few things the breeze regretted, so she decided just to sit down and think about them so she could forget about them and move on.

The first thing was never kissing Sam. She wasn't in love with him or anything but he was hot. A lot of girls probably wished the same thing. She knew Astrid would get pissed at her but seeing Astrid explode was half the fun.

Another thing she regretted was never getting to leave Coates. She had always hated that school, everyone was sick and demented. Plus, she was bullied there. The year before the FAYZ started was supposed to be her last one. She supposed, in a way, it was.

The third thing she regretted was never running in the Olympics. She thought it would've been hilarious to see those snooty pro-athletes faces as she wizzed by them. It also would've been great to hear the crowd screaming as she got awarded her gold medal. It would be a refreshing change to hear a crowd screaming in happiness and excitement, not in fear and hysteria.

However, the thing the Breeze regretted the most was being such a bitch to Dekka. She had been immature and stupid. Dekka was her best friend and Dekka's feelings shouldn't have changed that. They had eventually made up but she had wasted months being uncomfortable and immature. Dekka was a great person and even though she would never feel the same way as her. Dekka was her best friend and her bad ass sister. She couldn't hate Dekka just for loving her. The breeze had decided that when Dekka came to Elysium she would apologize to her. And then they could hang out and be friends just like they were before.

The Breeze decided that she'd had enough deep thinking for a while. She stood up and walked towards a boy just entering Elysium. She couldn't tell because he was far away but she thought he looked familiar. The closer she got the more she recognized him.

"Didn't expect to see you here," she stated.

"Didn't expect to be here," the boy responded.

"No, seriously why are you here?"

"Apparently I died a hero's death and saved lots of people. It took them a long time to decide since I had done so many bad things."

"I would've sent you to hell."

"Too bad," the boy answered smugly.

"So you saved lots of people? Seriously, you?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of a hero now," he said smirking proudly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"What? I am a hero."

"Not in my book."

Then the two former FAYZ kids walked off together, catching up and talking, like a weird dead person reunion.

**Well, that's my story hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Also, I'm happy to announce I have been nominated for the 2013 Gone awards! 8D**


End file.
